The Power of Love
by Grace5SOS14
Summary: Josephine Stuart is Mary Stuart's twin sister. Ever since she could remember, one of them was promised to the Dauphin of France, and the other to Charles II, Archduke of Austria. When Josephine meets Francis for the first time after many years, something stirs inside her soul.
1. Prologue

When my twin sister and I were born, no one thought we were going to live. We were twins, after all, and we were born prematurely. The midwife helping my mother, Mary de Guise, lost track of which baby was which. To this day, it is undetermined of who was born first. Mary and I looked identical as newborn infants, that is why our father gave us identical , each with our own name etched onto the back.

My father named Mary after our mother and Mother Mary, of course, but he named me after Joseph. So the only legitimate children of King James the V of Scotland, are Mary and Josephine Stuart.

Before we reached age six, Mary and I were identical, and inseparable. Then, the Queen of France sent us away to separate convents on opposite sides of the country three years later. We sent letters back and forth, and haven't seen each other since.

Since our father's death, six days after our birth, Mary and I were named the Queens of Scots. No one knows for sure who was born first. Mary and I are both queens. It is believed that I was born first, known for the tiny scar over my heart, for where I was scratched by the knife cutting my umbilical cord.

I have several scars. Francis and Sebastian, King Henry's legitimate and illegitimate son, were Mary and I's best friends when we lived at French Court. They would chase me, and not Mary. Mary was the pretty child, and I was the girl who loved to fight and run about. I would climb trees and fall off, and then climb up again.

Living at the convent without my sister has been awful. I miss her terribly. I have made new friends, and have learned to be a proper lady. I have been caught running around and climbing trees, and I received punishment. But it is not the worst. Living in the convent is punishment enough.

I cannot wait to get out and leave this place. I wish to see my sister.

It was a beautiful day. Instead of running around playing football, or climbing trees, I was to stay inside, helping the younger girls work on their sewing. I excelled at it, but I hated it.

After sewing, I finally got to play a game of football with some of the sisters and younger girls. I got to throw the ball in, and we all ran about, laughing and having fun. A layer of fog hung on the ground, making it hard to see, but the sun was out, and we let it warm our faces.

At our noon meal, as one of the sisters took our plates to be dished up, I noticed one of the nuns who got their food first watching me with a careful eye. No one paid attention, and they continued on with their chatter. Our plates were returned to us as Sister Elena began to cough up white foam and blood, and everyone became aware. A little girl screamed next to me as the sister fell against the table.

Some of the nuns ran to get Sister Elena, and others ran to me. "Save Josephine! Take that plate away!"

The plate was taken away from me and Sister Margery helped me up. She took me to my room to help me gather my things. "You must leave immediately. This was an assassination attempt."

"By who?" I asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Someone with ties to the Protestant throne of England, no doubt. They'll be found and dealt with." Sister Margery tells me.

"Poor Sister Elena. I didn't know-"

Sister Margery cuts me off. "-that she was your taster? Every meal you've eaten has been tasted for poison since you left your mother's breast." She turned to me. "Josephine, you are the official Queen of Scotland. Your sister has had almost the exact same encounter. You and Mary will be sent to French Court, where one of you will wed the future King of France."

But did _I_ really want to?


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

_~ Josephine ~_

I open the front door of the convent and step through, listening to everyone's gasps. I am dressed in the fine clothes that was brought with me here. Every year, new clothes would be sent, according to my size, just in case I had to leave for French Court.

"Look at her."

"She is beautiful."

The girls whisper as I walk through the crowd, who parts for me. A carriage with my belongings is out front, and the men get ready to leave. I look to Sister Margery. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"To leave here or marry the future king of France?"

"Both." I sigh. "I hoped I would get to go back to Scotland one last time."

"Your friends from Scotland will be there. Girls you've known your whole life. Even your sister. You're safer in French Court. You are nearly a woman, and Francis is nearly a man. It's time." Sister Margery still believes I was born first.

She hugs me. "You will wed young Francis, someday soon, for your faith, for your people, for Scotland. He will love you."

"I'm not sure that matters. Mary may wed him instead of me. She is actually engaged to him." I say.

"It does to you."

"Josephine." A girl's voice comes from behind me.

I smile as I turn around. "Marissa."

"Be careful. There are ghosts there." She tells me as she presses a rosary in my hands.

"At the castle?" I ask.

"They say the halls are filled with them. Tortured souls, a girl whose face in s ruin. She hides its."

I smile. "I was at French Court before, you know, when I was your age. I didn't see any ghosts."

"But what if they saw you?" That catches my attention.

"Your Grace." A guard says behind me.

I turn, and step into the carriage.

I arrive just in time. The servants are lining up and I see Mary's carriage has already arrived. Greer, Lola, Aylee, and Kenna are standing outside their carriage, embracing Mary.

The carriage stops, and the door opens, the footman holds out his hand to help me out. I see the girls fussing over Mary, but stop as Mary smiles, seeing me.

I can't help it. I start running and practically jump into her arms. She squeezes me tightly, and I can feel her tears mixing with my own as our cheeks press together.

I kiss her cheek. "Oh, Mary, I've missed you!"

" _I've_ missed _you_!" She kisses my cheek in return.

I look at her neck. A regular necklace. "Do you still wear it?" I ask, touching my neck.

"Haven't taken it off until today. I wanted to look presentable. What about you?" She asks.

I smile and move my hand out from under my white cloak, to show my silver necklace wrapped around my right hand, the pendant on the back.

Mary smiles and holds up her own right hand, the necklace wrapped around it exactly the same way. We laugh and hug again. I turn to our ladies. "Oh, darling Greer, adoring Kenna, and sweet Lola." I hug each of them. "Beloved Aylee."

Mary and I hug each other close as the trumpets sound. "Look, here they come." Aylee says.

"There's the king." Someone says, but I'm not sure who, figuring that Mary and I are stepping forward.

The King walks out with some other finely dressed people, but none that I recognize.

"That's King Henry, but is that Catherine?" Mary asks, eyeing the woman standing next to the King.

Kenna speaks from behind us. "No. They're still waiting on her. That's Diane de Portiers, the king's mistress."

"So the rumors are true?" Greer asks.

"Unlike her, you'll have no trouble finding husbands here." Lola says, not counting herself in.

"We'll certainly join the hunt." Kenna speaks to Lola. "What about you? Oh, don't tell me. It's about that boy from Aberdeen."

Lola sounds certain. "Colin said he'd wait for me."

"Till when? We might never be back on Scottish soil, not of it all works out and Josie or Mary reigns here." Greer says remembering that one of us are to be betrothed to Francis..

Aylee speaks, sounding surprised at what Greer said. "What do you mean, _'if'_?"

"Make no mistake, we're here now to get our young queens in the game. Alliances can shift. Before they do, Mary or Josie needs to win the prince's heart."

A boy our age starts walking towards us, and Kenna rushes to Mary and I. "Is that Francis? He's gorgeous."

"No, that's not Francis. I know it isn't." I say, shaking my head.

"Then that must be Sebastian, the king's bastard; Diane's son. I hear the king favors him." Kenna says.

Fanfare plays, as the Queen approaches them, and bystanders bow to their knees as she is announced. Just then, Francis walks up to us, bowing as the ladies and I curtsy.

I smile. "I don't believe it."

"Your Graces." Francis says as he bows.

"No, call me Josephine, or Josie for short, please." I say.

"Mary, please." My sister, says, curtsying.

The prince smiles. "Francis."

I'm sort of nervous. "The castle seems bigger. Is that possible? And you, too, of course."

Our ladies giggle behind me.

"Is that such a surprise?" Francis asks.

Mary smiles. "No. Especially since your legs were always longer than ours."

"You know, I hated that when we were young. We were always chasing after you, but, uh, now it suits you." I finish, still nervous as before.

Francis makes a slight gesture towards me, and we walk away together. Mary walks next me, and our ladies stay behind.

Later, in my bedchambers, Mary joins our ladies and I in preparing ourselves for French Court. But before that, our ladies are spoken to about what they should do in being our ladies-in-waiting.

"You have returned to the court at your own queen's bidding. As noble ladies, you must counsel her, prepare her, account for her. For the Princess Elisabeth's wedding, as with any event, you must acquaint yourselves, and Josephine and Mary, with all visiting royalty and dignitaries. Who amongst you is fluent in Italian?" The woman asks.

Everyone looks to Aylee. She shrugs and says apprehensively, "I suppose I am."

"You will sit next to the Pope's cousin. He has no teeth, and speaks very quickly."

We all burst into giggles, and the woman rolls her eyes at our laughter.

The woman leaves us, and we start to get ready. We put on our make up, and are trying on dresses.

"Are these dresses from Paris?" Kenna asks.

"Yes, every one." Aylee answers.

Lola walks forward. "Oh, if Colin could see me, he'd marry me in a second. I look of age now; we all do."

"You know what I'd like to do? Explore. We haven't been here since we were children. Surely the castle's changed. Who's with me?" Aylee asks, and all the girls stand.

"I am!" Kenna announces.

I wave the five of them off, smoothing out my skirt. "Go. I'll find you later. There's something I want to see."

"I'll come with you." My sister says, but I know she's longing to go with the others.

I smile at her. "Go on. Join them."

Mary runs off down the corridor. "Wait for me!"

I laugh.

Walking to where my old rooms used to be, the rooms I shared with Mary, I climb a creaking staircase and start to recall the memories I used to have here. Francis and I would run up the stairs, and I would whisper, _"Francis is a girl's name."_

We'd laugh and run into either his or my room to jump on the bed and destroy it.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I see various children's toys, but a creak in the distance catches my attention. I walk into my old bedroom to find Francis working around several swords and knives.

He looks up at me. "Josie."

"Francis. Um, I didn't know what you-"

Francis interrupts me. "What are you doing here?"

I start to stammer. "I was exploring. These were mine and Mary's old rooms. Don't you remember?"

"Not anymore. No one comes up here."

I hold my hands together. "Except you."

It's silent.

I look at swords. "What is that? Is all of this yours?"

Francis answers as I walk forward. "I-I make knives, and swords. At least, I'm trying to learn."

"To be a bladesmith? Is that a requirement for future kings now?" I ask teasingly, picking up an unattached sword handle.

"When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous, yes." Francis says, a bit embarrassed.

"No, no, I think it's fantastic." I say, smiling, reassuring him. "But did you make all these? Why?"

He smiles back. "I can't help thinking that every man, even a king, should have some kind of skill."

"Well, you're going to be a great ruler someday. Isn't that enough?" I ask.

Francis looks at me. "I hope it will be, but I meant real skill. One that I didn't inherit, wasn't given to me, and can't be taken away. My brother- my half-brother, Bash- he has so many. He wants to learn something, he does, he wants to go somewhere, he goes. With my father's blessing. They don't worry about him dying so much that they don't let him live."

"Because he'll never be king." I smile. "I can milk a goat and cut peat for the fire. And I've had a gift for singing. The nuns, you know."

Francis laughs. "Impressive. I suppose if there was ever an uprising that sent my line into hiding, I could always get by as a blacksmith."

"But Mary or I would save you." I say, reminding him that he's to marry one of us. "And we, or you, could go to Scotland and rule there."

"That's a-" Francis clears his throat. "That's a very kind offer. I hope I never have to take either of you up on it."

I smile, and it's silent between us again.

"You know, I do remember that you would always be singing, everywhere you went. It could be little lullabies, or nursery rhymes, and everyone's head would turn. You had a pretty voice." Francis says, looking at me and smiling.

I blush. "Yes, and I would always get in trouble for it. Especially during church."

Francis laughs. "Yes. I remember that, too."

"Well, I suppose I should-" I motion towards the door, and start walking toward it.

Francis clears his throat. "Yes, I probably should get back to work."

I smile at Francis one more time before leaving the room.

I sit on the rocks near the lake sorting through some pretty rocks and stones I found to give to Francis, so he could decorate his swords. I have a shawl over my shoulders, to keep the wind from biting at my skin.

Mary and I's dog, Stirling, starts to bark at something in the woods, startling me, and I drop the stones. "Stirling, no! Stirling! Come on, boy!"

I pick up the dropped stones, and head back inside to the castle, to give them to Francis. When I reach his room, I don't bother with the page, and knock on the door myself.

Francis opens the door, and looks surprised to see me. "Josie. What is is?"

"Um, I brought you something to decorate your swords with." I say, holding up the stones.

"Now's not a good time."

I drop my hand, disappointed. "Oh."

"Next time, you should be announced. My page is there for a reason." Francis says. He sounds a bit odd.

"I don't understand." I say, because I am confused.

Francis looks around. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why do you sound so-" It hits me. "Are you alone? Are you with someone?"

Francis looks me in the eye. "If you, or Mary, are ever going to be the Queen of France, you both need to understand something: Kings do not answer to their wives."

He shuts the door.

I storm off, infuriated, and Stirling follows me. I go to the lake, and throw the stones in, grunting in the process. Stirling starts to bark, and runs towards the woods.

"Stirling! No, come back!" I shout at him, but he continues to run. "Stirling? Stirling, come back!" I follow him, and don't stop, even when someone is calling my name. "Stirling!"

Someone grabs my arm, and stops me. I turn to see Bash, who has jumped off his horse to stop me.

"Josephine. Young girls- royals, queens- do not leave the castle alone." Bash says to me.

I look towards the woods. "But our dog-"

"Let him go. Do not go into those woods. Do you hear me?" Bash says, trying to get me to listen.

"Why not? What's in those woods? Besides mine and Mary's dog, who I might've caught if you hadn't stopped me." I say, getting a bit angry.

"He'll find his way back. There's food and warmth. Who wouldn't want to be at the castle?" Bash studies my face. "Except, perhaps, you. Rather be at the convent, would you? Eating porridge and trudging through mud?" He releases my arm.

"I quite like the way mud feels underfoot." I say truthfully. Playing outside with the other girls was one of my favorite things to do.

"Maybe you'll be sent back to the nuns. For misbehaving." Bash says cockily.

My mouth opens in shock. "You're cheeky."

"And you're upset about more than your dog taking a little jaunt into the wild. What is it?" Bash asks.

"You should ask your brother." I answer, realizing why I was out here in the first place.

"Ask him what?"

"Why he's such a moody, arrogant ass." I curse.

Bash doesn't seem surprised, and amused. "We're half-brothers, by the way. Nothing in common but our father, really."

"Oh."

"But, I'll mention your discontent to Francis." Bash continues.

I start to walk away. "Don't bother."

"And I'll find your dog."

I look back to Bash, and smile, thanking him.

I walk back to the castle, where last minute decorations are being added for Princess Elisabeth's wedding. I probably should be getting ready with Mary.

I meet up with Aylee and tell her about what happened as comes with me to my room.

"So Bash just happened upon you. You don't believe that." Aylee says, uncertain about my meeting with Bash. "He has a terrible reputation with women, he knows no bounds."

"Maybe it runs in the family." I say, remembering what happened earlier as I take off my shawl.

"Did something happen with Francis?" Aylee asks.

I shake my head. "No, no, nothing."

Alyee looks unconvinced, and starts to say something, but I interrupt her.

"Really, it's fine, and we need to get ready for the wedding." I assure her. "Nothing, so go on."

Aylee has an uncertain look on her face. "I'll tell the servants you're ready to be bathed and dressed."

"Thank you." Aylee walks out as I go over to my dressing table while taking out my earrings, where I see the stones that I had thrown into the lake. I jump back, startled, and pick up one of the stones.

A creaking sound comes from another one of my rooms. I walk over and see a faint shadow behind the changing screen. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

I walk to the screen, and press my hand to look behind it. Then a hand presses against mine, and I pull back, startled. "Taste of love and sorrow, but don't let your sister drink the wine. Don't let her." A raspy female voice says, warning me.

I press my hand against the screen, over the other hand. "Who are you?"

The hand disappears, and another creaking sound comes, and a door creaks open, then shut. I walk behind the screen, to see the wall, but part of it is different. I run my hands along the seams, push against it, and it opens to a secret passageway.

There, I hear running footsteps echoing.


	3. Chapter 2: Pilot

_~ Josephine ~_

After the wedding ceremony, I talk with a group of men at the reception with Mary and Aylee, telling them that we're very happy to be back at Court.

A boy comes up to me, and offers Mary and I a chalice of wine. "Your Grace, your Grace. Beautiful evening, is it not?" He's Scottish.

I smile. "Yes, it is."

"I am honored to meet you, your Grace." The boy bows and kisses my hand, and Mary's.

The boy lifts his own chalice. "Let's raise a glass. To the happy couple."

"Hear, hear." An older man says.

I raise the glass to my lips, but stop as I remember what the ghost warned me of. _"Don't let your sister drink the wine."_

I grab Mary's chalice and set the glasses on the table behind me and look over at my ladies as the boy nervously walks away. Lola is watching me very quietly, and with a jealous look in her eye. "Oh, Lola, no."

The boy must be Colin.

I grab Mary's hand and look over to Aylee. "Aylee, I want to go dance."

"You can't dance alone." Aylee protests.

I smile. "I wont' be alone." I walk over to Lola, and Aylee and Mary follow me, with Kenna and Greer joining us.

"Lola, come dance with me. Take off your shoes."

Mary gets the idea. "Come on! Dance with us! Take off your shoes."

We laugh and kick our shoes off, and go to the dance floor, holding hands and dancing wildly. The onlookers clap and laugh along. Some of them even join them in dancing. Everyone dances and I spin in a circle, my skirts flying.

When I stop, I look over and see Bash watching me, a smile on his face. I smile back, breathing hard from all the dancing.

Suddenly, feathers start to fall, and I look up at the ceiling, remembering when Francis and I would jump on each others beds, destroying it and the room. Francis would throw up the feathers, making them rain down on us.

I look over at Francis and he is watching me. Something flutters in my chest, and it feels like butterflies. What is it I am feeling? Francis and I start to walk over to each other in a daze.

"Look, Elisabeth and Phillip are leaving." Lola says as the room starts to clear out.

"It's time for the consummation; the ritual; the ceremony; the mystery. Aren't you curious?" Kenna asks as she grabs my arm and pulls me away.

We find a hidden room guarded by a curtain. "Shh." Someone hushes our giggles.

"You mean, they actually watch them...you know." Aylee says, embarrassed.

"It's a tradition for royals." Greer says.

"Well, we are not allowed." Aylee protests.

Kenna looks to Mary and I. "Don't you want to know what you're in for someday? With Francis?"

I blush, and Kenna pulls back the curtain. A lady is helping Elisabeth out of her dress, who looks like she is about to pass out as her husband comes in.

The bishop does a prayer, and Phillip walks over to Elisabeth. Elisabeth looks over at the people watching them, but Phillip shields her face from them. "We're the only ones that matter here." He whispers.

They begin to kiss softly and inch their way to a bed, where they continue kissing and moaning. The girls watch as the consummation unfolds.

Aylee gasps. "Let's go."

We apprehensively leave the room. After we are back in the main hallway, where anyone could see us, we split up. "Go, before anyone sees us." Mary says to all of us.

We all split up, and I run up the stairs to go back to the ballroom, to find Francis. He is there, talking with two other men. Francis sees me, and excuses himself to speak with me.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." Francis says as he approaches me.

"There's something I need to say to you." I say at the same time as him.

"When you came to my room, I shouldn't have said what I did. There were other ways of handling this."

"Handling what? Me? You do realize that you're going to be married to me or my sister someday, don't you?" I ask him.

"Believe me, I know."

I stop him from saying any more. "I know you had a life before I got here."

"It's not about that." Francis interrupts me this time.

"Don't you think that we all owe it to each other, to our families, to our countries, to give it a chance?" I ask.

Francis sighs. "It's not that simple."

I'm enraged. "Not that simple?! What's not simple?! We've all been 'engaged' since we were six! It's all arranged. How awful you must find us to do this?" I make quotations around 'engaged.'

"It's not either of you." Francis interrupts me. "You're both beautiful and clever and unpredictable, but it doesn't matter. What matters is what's right for my country. France is not as strong as you think, or care, which maybe you don't, but I do. I'm going to be king someday, responsible for my people. And right now, an alliance with Scotland could destroy France."

Something breaks inside me. "You don't want to marry either of us. You don't want this at all."

"Things could change."

"Well, it isn't your decision, it's your father's." I say.

"You don't see him pushing a wedding either, do you? All engagements really do is hold alliances. He's betting we might need Scotland, I'm betting we'll find more support elsewhere. I know it's not what you want to hear."

I look at him in the eye. "But you won't love one of us. You won't let yourself."

"Love is irrelevant to people like us. We, who are so privileged in so many ways, with that. All I'm asking you to do is wait, see how things go."

"See how things go for France. I guess it's simple after all. But you aren't not the only one with a country tho think of." I storm off.

Later in the night, when I'm asleep, I hear screaming next door. Mary's room. I hop out of bed, throw a shawl over my shoulders, and run through the door connecting our bedrooms. There, I see Colin, the boy from the party, straddling Mary, who is struggling to scream for help.

"Guards!" I shout, and they come running in. They seize Colin, and I immediately run over to Mary. I wrap my arms around her, smoothing out her hair as her tears drop onto my nightdress. I continue to shush and calm her, but she doesn't sleep.

The next morning, I almost fall asleep while being dressed. Neither Mary, nor I slept last night. I was up thinking about what happened. It didn't make sense at all.

After lunch, Mary and I go to visit our ladies in our sitting room. Before we enter the room, we hear them talking, and stop to listen.

"How could this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him?" Aylee questions, to whom nobody can give a definite answer.

Greer answers. "I hope Mary did if they didn't. They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, then she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over, if Josie doesn't marry Francis."

"You don't know what happened, any of you." Lola says, obviously upset.

I walk in. "Tell us."

"I've spoken to him. He's being held. I bribed a guard." Lola says while shifting in her seat. "Colin's a good man; a boy still."

"What did he say? What possible defense could he have given you?" Mary asks Lola, getting angry.

Lola tries to convince me. "He said he was forced. He wouldn't say by whom. He couldn't, he was so afraid. But he said there were people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice."

"What people?" My sister asks. She's still shaken up. I've done everything to comfort her, but nothing's worked.

Lola looks to Mary, then me. "Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying more."

I looks at Mary. "Do you believe him, Mary?"

Mary starts to think about the events of last night. "He looked so surprised that I would fight back. That I would even wake."

"That you'd wake? He attacked you." Kenna says, confused.

"The wine." The strange figure I had told Mary about. "I was told not to let her drink the wine. We were warned."

"Warned by whom?" Lola asks.

I look at their faces and consider telling them, but I shake my head. "It doesn't matter now. I believe you. I believe Colin."

"So do I." Mary agrees, linking her arm through mine.

Lola looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please help him."

In the throne room, Mary and I approach Henry and Catherine about the matter. "My sister and I thank you for your protection last night, but we need to speak with Colin."

"Speak to your sister's assailant? Why?" Catherine asks.

"Because he is the love of our dear friend. And if there was any misunderstanding, if I sent the wrong message in my joy at the wedding..." Mary trails off.

Catherine looks to me. "Take care, child. If anyone knew you were even asking this-"

"Catherine, she needs to know." Henry interrupts his wife.

Catherine looks at Henry. "Gossip poisons, too. It can poison a young queen's reputation, her heir's right to the throne, an entire kingdom."

Henry turns away from Catherine. "You may have behaved foolishly, but you are not responsible for your countryman's actions."

"Colin McPhail is our subject. We are his queens, and we demand to speak with him." I say firmly.

"Witnesses have come forward. The boy played a role in an English plot to destroy your engagement and Scotland's alliance with France." Henry continues.

"An English plot, you're sure?" Mary asks.

Catherine speaks next. "You must know if he'd been successful in his assault, you'd be unfit to marry our son; to marry any royal. Josephine would have to marry him instead. My dear, this was not an act of passion. It was treason."

"But it's all settled now." King Henry says. "Colin's been executed."

Mary and I are horrified. "What?" We ask.

"He was beheaded this morning."

"There was nothing we could do. We were too late."

Mary and I have approached Lola and the others later in the night. We told them that Colin was beheaded, and Lola is in tears. "He wasn't a traitor. He wasn't a rapist."

"They said he was involved in an English plot." Mary says.

"We don't know who to believe or trust. We- we're so sorry, Lola." I apologize.

"You're the reason he's dead. Anyone who's close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable, all of us." Lola stands up.

"No, you're not." Mary says to her.

I step forward. "We need you. You're our friends."

"Kenna's my friend. Greer and Aylee are my friends. You both are my queens, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you, whatever that means, whatever it costs us." Lola is angry.

"We will protect you." I say.

"You can't even protect yourself."

Mary stumbles for words. "We'll do better. We promise."

Lola looks me in the eye and sits down next to the others. She begins sobbing, and is comforted, Mary joining them. I take in a deep breath and leave the room, just for time to myself.

Before I can break down, I see Bash with Stirling on a leash. "Stirling! You found him! Oh, Stirling. What did I do?" I bend down to hug my dog tightly, then realize that Bash is still there. "I'm sorry. It's just been so hard."

"I know." Bash says.

I sniff. "So much harder than I thought it would be."

"You're not alone here."

"I have my friends."

"I'm not talking about your friends." Then Bash's tone suddenly changes. "I meant I want you to be well, Your Grace."

I stand up. "Thank you, Sebastian. Truly." I walk down the stairs, seeing Bash's mother in the corner.

The next day, after breakfast, I stand out on the lawn, watching the lake's water move in the breeze, exactly like my skirt. This is peaceful.

"You defended a boy they found in your sister's bed?" It's Francis. "What was he doing there? You can tell me. I think I know already."

I turn to face him, sort of hurt. "You think she was with him to get back at you? Because you think I told her everything?"

"I think you're impulsive and prideful-"

I don't let him finish. "He's dead. Leave it be, I beg of you." I turn away.

"You can't behave like this. Not at court. Can't you see what's at stake here?" Francis asks.

I face him again. "Because you and myself or my sister are engaged? But you have no intention of marrying either of us. What if I told them that? Then this would be over."

"You wouldn't do that because it's not true. I-I might marry you. Or your sister, perhaps."

"Someday, maybe, if." I start to raise my voice.

"You said that you and Mary had a country to think about. Were you thinking about Scotland during any of this?"

"I was thinking about myself, my friends, mine and my sister's safety-" I begin, but don't get to finish.

Francis steps forward. "You could have ruined your sister's reputation so that I couldn't marry her, and possibly ruined yours, even if things go the way we want them to."

Did I hear his words correctly? I realize it, and so does Francis.

" _'The way we want them to?'_ And how would _'we'_ want things to go? If you weren't the future king of France, and I was just a girl, not the queen of anything, would you want this?" I ask, not thinking of Mary, and our faces get closer. Is he going to kiss me?

"I can't do this. I won't." Francis turns away from me, and leaves.

I stand there, partly confused at what my heart is telling me. I want to love Francis, but I'm not sure if I can. I'm sure if Mary can.

Later that night, after supper, I grab a dark cloak from my closet and pull it over my dress. Through the passageways, through a route I remember, I find myself outside, where thunder is booming. A storm is coming.

Looking out onto the lake, I hear footsteps crunching behind me. It must be the mysterious figure.

"I don't know who you are, or why you hide, but your warning saved my sister. Danger surrounds us here, and we are in your debt." I say, knowing that the figure is behind me.

Thunder crashes, causing me to jump. "Are you in danger, too?"

I remove my hood and turn around, where the figure has disappeared. Putting my hood back over my head, I turn back to the lake, the sun's final light disappearing over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 3: Snakes in the Garden

_~ Josephine ~_

The next morning, after talking with Lola all night, I wake from sleeping on the chaise and cover Lola with the sheets on my bed, which she is sleeping on. Mary wakes soon after, from sleeping next to Lola.

Not being dressed yet, Sarah, a servant, opens the door, and Mary and our ladies walk in. "Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee, and Greer of Kinross, Your Grace." Sarah curtsies.

Mary and I start to walk over to them. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah leaves and Kenna looks to where I slept; the chaise near my bed. "You slept there while Lola and Mary slept in your bed?"

"We were talking about what happened to Colin. She fell asleep crying." I look between the girls. "I feel for her. And for Colin."

Mary nods. "We both do."

We decide to exit the room as to not wake Lola up from her sleep, and not forgetting to leave a note for her. We continue chatting in hushed tones in the castle's corridor, where tables of food are laid out.

"The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot, but Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French Court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France; our engagement to Francis." We all start to eat breakfast, picking up bread and fruit.

I lower my voice further. "England wants our country, and our crown. We need the alliance with France to protect Scotland from the English, and we need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying one of us. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against us."

Later that day, after I am dressed, all of court has gathered in the throne room. On this day, a group of foreigners has gathered while the King and Queen decide who they shall betrothed the younger prince to. And it is settled.

"Let's agree it's a brilliant match. Madeline's French, so there's no question of her family's loyalty... Very wealthy." Catherine says to her husband.

King Henry is not convinced. "But not royal, so they're hungry for power."

"They'll pay for it."

The King's concern seems to lift at the thought. "It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects."

Catherine looks at Prince Charles with happiness. "And she has a giraffe!"

The young prince finally smiles.

"Well, Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come far away... by ship." Catherine continues to her son.

Charles looks at his mother. "Do I get a giraffe, too?"

"The moment she's your bride." Catherine smiles.

As Catherine puts her child at ease, Henry makes preparations. "Francis, to show our respect, I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing."

Charles looks at his father. "Can Bash come as well?"

"Charlie." Catherine starts to scold. "You know that Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son."

I notice that Francis and Sebastian both look at each other from across the room and smile faintly.

"His presence is disrespectful." Catherine says, which is quite rude.

Henry steps forward as his wife ruffles their son's hair. "The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco, so they sent her on alone."

Catherine chuckles a bit. "Barely. She was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates. Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in line. We all do."

I step forward with an idea. "Perhaps Mary and I can go with Francis? We came here, too, when we were children. Perhaps we can reassure her?"

"It's several hours' journey." Henry says, probably concerned with our well-being.

"Then we'll take food and treats. I don't mind, really." I say.

Catherine seems nervous. "On second thought, why don't we greet the girl here? We don't know...the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the King's road." Henry says. "A dozen-well armed guards will keep any bandits away." With the matter settled, Henry takes off to set the trip up.

Mary steps forward. "Actually, I was hoping to write to our mother, and get some things settled today. Perhaps go shopping with our ladies today. I know Josephine wouldn't mind"

I shake my head. She should go. It might help Lola clear her head. "If it is what my sister wishes, than I have no objection to it. You wouldn't mind letting Mary and our ladies use a carriage and some guards, your Majesty?"

"Go ahead. Prepare carriages," Henry says to the guards. "for Josephine and Mary, Queens of Scotland."

A convoy of guards on horseback and carriages carry me, Francis, and Prince Charles to meet Madeleine. Charles plays with a puzzle book across from Francis, next to me. I try to rest my eyes, but I am unsuccessful in the attempt.

"She even smells nice." Charles says, and I try not to smile.

I hear Francis breathe in deeply. "I know." He sounds like something is keeping him back.

I almost blush.

When the carriage stops, which seems sooner than expected, knowing that I fell asleep, I wake to Francis leaving me with Charles, who seems utterly disinterested.

"Can I finish my puzzle?" Charles asks.

Francis peeps his head in through the window. "We'll come for you once the girl's boat has come ashore."

I get up, and Francis helps me out of the carriage my embroidered cloak blowing in the wind. I wish he would hold my hand longer.

We stand over the shore, looking as about a dozen small boats approach the shoreline. Francis looks confused. "There are too many boats." He says.

The larger boat has a huge, white English flag as a banner. I notice it, and so does Francis.

"That's not a French ship. Those are English." Francis says.

I look at it closer. "Is it a warship?"

"Yes. Guards!" Francis alerts the guards, and must be fearing the worst.

"What are they doing here?" I ask.

Francis shakes his head. "I don't know. I think it's a hostile landing."

This doesn't make any sense. "But England and France are at peace. Have they come for me?"

Francis turns to a guard. "Get Josephine out of here. Hide her."

The men are now on the shoreline and they have started walking up the hill toward the group. One of the guards prepares a horse for riding. Francis turns to me. "Josie, can you ride?"

I nod. "Yes."

Francis looks to the guard again. "Get my brother out of here, someplace safe." The French guards mount their bows with arrows directed toward the approaching men. "Josie, now."

Before Charles and I are whisked away, Bash arrives on horseback. "No! Wait! Don't shoot! Stand down!"

"There's an English warship." Francis protests.

"The English have come in peace. The French ship took on water; it was in distress. The English were nearby and gave rescue." Bash explains, but I don't buy it.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle. He's being held. If they're lying, they'll have his head." Bash sighs when the guards finally put down their weapons. Several minutes later, the group arrive, including the prince's future wife.

Francis, Charles, Bash, myself, and the guards are in a group, and Madeleine and her guards and caretakers in a group. Madeleine takes a few steps forward, but Charles is too shy to meet her. I think Madeleine is just adorable.

Francis puts his hands on Charles's shoulders and bends down next to his ear. "Go and introduce yourself."

Charles shakes his head 'no' and refuses to step forward. I step toward Madeleine and decide to break the ice.

"Hello, Madeleine. I'm Josephine, but you can call me Josie. I know you've had a very long journey, but you're safe now. And you are very welcome here." I extend my hand to Madeleine, who eventually takes it and we walk forward towards Charles.

I stand behind Madeleine, whisper to her. "Go on now."

After a moment, Madeleine steps forward and bows, then Charles does as well. Charles bends down and picks a small flower, barely visible, and gives it to Madeleine, making her smile. Francis smiles at the cute interaction between them, and looks up at me, still smiling. I smile widely back at him.

After finally introducing himself, Prince Charles and Madeleine play together at a party held at the castle. All around, people are dancing, chatting, and feasting on various types of food.

My ladies and I are enjoying ourselves, but I am getting strange looks, especially from the men. Kenna wanted to loan me a light, sea foam blue dress with no back, and a v-shaped neckline, all glittered in jewels. She insisted that I wear it, and practically forced me into it. I argued that this party was for two children who were just engaged, and wondered how I was to wear a corset with it. Kenna told me that there was a built in corset that tied on the sides, and then the top part was pulled up. She also said that if I wanted to get Francis's attention, I needed to work harder for it.

Kenna won the argument.

Mary doesn't mind that I've taken a certain liking to Francis during our time here. She isn't very interested at all. Mary has had her eye on Charles II, Archduke of Austria, who is supposed to wed the one who _doesn't_ marry Francis. Mary has told me that she is already engaged to him, which means that I'm the one to wed Francis. So, they're all trying to get him to _notice_ me.

Lord Westbrook, the English envoy, comes up to me during one of the dances, and starts conversation.

"You're English, Lord Westbrook, but you say that you did not come with the warship? You reside in France?" I question him, for me and my sister's safety.

Simon nods. "I have a home in Paris, but I often stay at court. Call me Simon, please. So we can be friendly and frank with one another. Not like the French, who simply say what you want to hear. How is your engagement going?"

"Quite well. We're very happy." I lie. I don't want him thinking that something is wrong.

Simon cocks his head to the side. "Then why haven't you set a date? Charles and Madeleine are only seven, but they'll be wed on her 14th birthday. France's commitment to Scotland is hollow. They're playing both sides. If you were threatened, would they really come to your defense?"

I was almost found out, but I cover it up. "I believe that is the very definition of an alliance. But, of course, you knew that."

"I know this from one look at you. You're of age. You should be married." Simon looks me up and down.

"Are you proposing, or are you trying to scare me?"

Simon steps closer to me. "Pack your pretty friends, your sister, and any hopes of salvation, and go back to Scotland."

"And exactly how long before England attacks in full force if I do that?" I've figured him out. "I'm not going anywhere."

Simon smirks. "Didn't the nuns raise a brave girl. You and your sister sent to them for protection, as I recall. How was the porridge at convent? Did Mary mention it? We thought it needed a little seasoning. A little something to make the flavor of our intentions clear."

I am horrified. My last day at the convent, when one of the nuns died right before my eyes. And the same with Mary. He threatened my family? No one does threatens the people I love.

Just before I am about to verbally attack him, Francis comes up and tries to calm me down before I make a public spectacle of myself, like I already haven't, wearing this dress.

Francis put his hand on my back. My bare back. "Darling, you're missing the game. Antoine's had seven cups of wine. Every time he hiccups or burps, we must have one ourselves." He must have heard about Mary and the Archduke.

Francis finally acknowledges Simon nonchalantly. "Simon! Back at court?"

"And very pleased to be here."

Before anything else is said, Francis moves even closer to me, wiggling his eyebrows. "I have another game in mind for you."

Francis takes a drink of wine, and drags me away from Simon, but not before forcing him to hold his chalice."

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Francis pins me to a wall, and I am clearly upset to him. He puts his right hand on my waist, his fingertips touching the part of my skin that shows, and the other hand next to my head. I try to move his hand away from me, but he holds his grasp there. "Don't move. Don't push me away. You're shaking. You can't show them you're scared."

I was shaking? "You've heard about Mary and the Archduke?" I ask.

Francis nods. "Calm down, you're still shaking."

I am? "He threatened me here, at French Court. He wanted me to know that they tried to poison me and my sister at convent."

"He's heard things about my reluctance to marry you." Francis says softly.

I take deep breaths to calm myself. "Then they're aware that Mary and I don't have your country's protection here."

"You do." Francis says to me.

I remain unconvinced, despite my growing feelings for Francis.

"You do." He says quieter.

"There are dozens of English here, hundreds more camped on the coastline." I look around, and sigh that my sister is away from them all.

Francis's face gets closer to mine. "I'm at your side. We'll prove to them our union is strong."

"But it isn't." I say.

"Well, they'll think it is before their visit is over." Francis holds out his left hand, the one that is not touching my skin, but I don't take it. I look around, and I see that all eyes- including the Queen and Nostradamus- are on me. "Can you do this?"

I look into his eyes. "Absolutely. Can you?"

Francis nods, and I take his hand, right before kissing his cheek. We walk back to the party and start to dance happily, even kissing each others cheeks.

That night, right before bed, Mary and our ladies sneak into my room. Kenna has a wide smile on her face.

"It seems that my dress worked with Francis, didn't it?" She asks, causing the others to giggle.

I smile. "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

Mary rolls her eyes. "Come on, Josie. Everyone saw you two in a corner after you were talking with Simon. I think Francis was jealous, and wanted you to himself."

"Mary, you know that nothing is going on between us." I start to blush.

Aylee smiles. "Not yet."

The girls giggle.

"I agree with Kenna; the dress worked." Greer says. "I might have to borrow it sometime."

Kenna laughs. "Besides, someday, he's probably going to sneak in here one night, so you can practice for the consummation on your wedding day."

My face burns up. The girls burst out laughing.

Lola sighs. "Aw, she's blushing!"

I blush even more, and lightly smack her on the arm. "I am not!"

Kenna places her hand on my knee. "Oh, Josie, you know we're just teasing!"

I smile. "I know, but it wasn't the dress that got Francis up close and personal with me."

"What was it?" Aylee asks.

I sigh. "It was Simon, the English envoy."

"Jealousy! I knew it!" Mary exclaims.

The girls laugh and I shake my head. "No, Simon told me personally that the English, specifically him in the group, were the ones that poisoned the porridge at the convents, Mary. I was angry and scared, and before I could yell at him, Francis saved me from being a spectacle of myself."

The girls stop laughing. Mary seems horrified, just like I was.

"Why that little...the ignorant, English ass! How dare he! If I could get my hands on him, I'd squish him like grape!" Mary shouts, and we start laughing again.

"Well, I can clearly see that you and Josie are twins!" Greer says in between laughs, and we laugh harder.

The next morning, King Henry and Queen Catherine come to my chambers while Mary, our ladies, and I are finishing getting ready. We are presentable, my page made sure of that. Kenna felt a bit guilty about making me wear the backless dress last night, so she gave me a strapless white gown, to show my purity.

The news that the king and queen gave us was shocking, and a bit relieving.

"Colin's alive?" I ask, not sure if I should believe it.

Henry sighs, answering. "Alive and escaped, I'm afraid."

A look of relief washes over Lola's face.

"He had help." Catherine adds.

Mary steps forward to stand beside me. "Who?"

"Perhaps the English." Henry guesses.

I am barely able to formulate a coherent sentence. "But-t-t the attack... the execution... it all took place before they arrived."

"They're always here, my dear." Catherine says, placing a hand on my arm. "Spies and treachery are constant in our world, but you have our protection. The guards are out looking for Colin, and he will be found." She changes the subject. "There's a picnic this afternoon for Madeleine and Charles. The perimeter will be guarded."

I realize what this means. "Perhaps this is a mixed blessing... And I'll have a chance to speak with Colin once he's found; to learn how deep the plot against my person runs.." I look to Catherine. "You said yourself, Colin was a mere pawn."

"The informants who pointed at the English fled, fearing retribution." Catherine says.

King Henry seems curious. "Have they?"

"Mmm."

I look at the King and Queen. "All I ask of you is that you bring him back alive. I need answers, and you did regret that he was executed so quickly, not knowing my request."

"Colin is a dangerous fugitive. I can not... We can not possibly guarantee that he-e won't attack the guards and be harmed... or killed." Catherine seems to stumble with her words.

Henry reassures me. "We can promise to try."

The King and Queen leave my chambers.


	5. Chapter 4: Snakes in the Garden

_~ Josephine ~_

Francis and I stand close together, watching a game where Prince Charles is blindfolded, having a number of girls calling his name and have him identify Madeleine from the rest of them. Although, Madeleine is calling out to her fiance very quietly.

"Do you remember this game?" I ask Francis, who is standing behind me, wearing red, just like my shawl and wreath of flowers on my head.

"Yes. And she's getting irritated with him." Francis says, observing the game.

I watch Madeleine, who is shouting Charles's name louder. "He's not listening. He's distracted by this one and that."

"She's impatient. Like somebody else I know..." Francis trails off, and I look back at him with an annoyed look. "You always were. Never finished a game...never sat through a story. It seemed like Mary was the little princess after all." He chuckles.

I look back at Francis with a myriad of emotions flooding my face.

"What is it?" Francis asks, his grin dropping from his face.

"I wish I could be patient. My situation isn't easy." I say, starting to turn towards him.

Francis nods. "I know that. You must feel misled."

"I feel endangered. The boy who attacked Mary, Colin; He told Lola he was forced by someone in the castle." I begin to lower my voice.

Francis looks at me. "You mean someone French?"

I nod. "Highly placed, with the power to threaten him and order him executed."

"Those orders came from my parents."

"When I spoke to your parents, even your father seemed suspicious." I say.

"And my mother?" Francis waits for an answer that I can't give. He lowers his voice as well. "Are you accusing her of something?"

I shake my head. "No... I don't know. I just want to be sure that Colin is returned alive and your parents said he would be."

"Then he will be, or they'll make every effort."

"Can you be sure of that?" I ask, knowing that Francis is getting angry.

Francis looks me in the eye, his voice getting firmer. "You have the word of the King and Queen of France."

"I had their word that we would be married. I'm not sure words mean anything here." I say.

Francis angrily storms off without another word. I need help. And I know who I can trust.

I find Bash, and speak with him privately . "I'm not sure who you fear. The English or the French Court." Bash says.

"The English have threatened me for years, but Colin is the only one who knows who at French Court, wants me gone." I say.

Bash drops his eyes, and brings them back up again. "And you think the word of an accused traitor will matter?"

"If the right people believe him- and I think they might- then yes."

Bash sighs. "All right, I'll go. Best was out of the dungeon is the South Keep. Guards will have a head start, but they are not hunters, and they fear the woods."

"Why?" I question.

"There is much to fear. Dark and dangerous times, Your Grace, but your presence brings light." Bash says, making me smile.

I walk back to the picnic, where Madeleine runs up to me. I smile at her. "Madeleine, hello. Where's Charles? Aren't you two supposed to be together?"

Madeleine starts to tear up. "Charles doesn't want to play with me."

I bend down to her eye level. "Now why would you think that?"

She sniffs. "He's ignoring me."

I give her a reassuring smile. "How about I go find Charles, and you go play some of the games with your other friends, okay?"

Madeleine smiles a little bit. "Thank you, Josie!"

I give her another smile and walk off to find Charles.

I find Charles at the entrance to the tunnels, hoovering against a stone structure near the castle, whispering to someone lingering in the shadows. "I know. I didn't tell anyone. Don't worry.

"Charles, Madeleine feels like you're ignoring her. Who are you talking to?" I walk up to Charles, who is startled by my voice.

"No one." He starts to walk away.

I place my hands on my hips. "Is that quite so?"

Charles turns back. "All right, I was talking to my friend. But she wants me to play with her, too. She gets jealous. She says that when I'm older, I won't even remember her."

I start to walk toward the entrance.

"Don't go in there! She decides when you see her."

I walk back to Charles. "Well that doesn't sound very friendly."

"But she knows things. Because she goes where she wants, and she sees everything, and she knows people's secrets." Charles says.

Is this girl the same person who warned me of the rape plot?

"This friend, who likes to hide... I think she visited me once." I say.

"You're lucky, then. She doesn't like people. Most of the time, she doesn't really speak, but I bribe her with things she likes, or play guessing games with her... to learn things." Charles tells me.

I give him a small smile. "This friend. Does she have a name?"

Charles hesitates. "Clarissa, but don't say I told you."

I turn again to enter the tunnels, this time venturing inside.

"Please don't go in there." Charles begs.

Once I am inside the entrance, Clarissa is nowhere to be found, but I find a small round stone laying on the ground. I pick it up and go back outside, seeing that no one is around me any longer, including Charles.

After the party, I head back up to my chambers to freshen up, and there, I find a girl wearing one of my dresses. "I'm-I'm sorry... I don't know you." The girl is startled, and her face turns white. "Is that my dress?"

"Your Grace, forgive me... It's so beautiful. The tailor gave it to me to return, and I-I thought... I should never..." The girl runs her hands over the smooth fabric of the dress, but starts clutching at her arms in fear. "My skin is on fire. My skin is on fire!"

I step forward, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Stay back! It's poisoned! My skin is burning. It's burning!" The servant girl falls to the ground, which sends me on a desperate mission for help.

I'm screaming while running down the corridors. "Guards, someone, help me! Somebody help me, please! Guards!"

I continue to run down the corridors, trying to find my guards, ignoring the coldness on my skin, since I had dropped my knit shawl in my chambers.

I find Francis and several men, and return to my chambers, where the girl is no longer there. I point to where she was standing. "She was right there on floor. She was dying. Where-where... could she have gone?"

"They took the evidence... Whoever did this failed in their attempt on you." Francis turns to one of the guards. "Go! Now! An assassin with a dying girl could not have gone far." He takes my hand, trying to comfort me, and continues to talk to the guards. "Go! Go!"

The guards take off after the girl, leaving Francis and I alone. "She was right there! How could anyone have escaped with her?" I'm hysteric. Then, an idea dawns on me. "The passageway..."

I take off toward it, with Francis following closely behind me. "I don't know how far it goes, or where, but..." I open up a small door, and we look into the darkness. "Could they have gone through here?"

Francis holds a fingers to his lips. "Shh..." He pauses for a moment, listening for something. "No... No, they'd echo. We'd hear them. These passages are all stone, nothing in them...but I didn't know one connected to this room."

"You know about them?" I ask, finally calming down.

Francis nods. "This castle's been built over centuries. The passageways...they connect the older parts to the new." He closes the door tightly, and we walk back to the other part of the room. "They're mostly sealed up now, dead-ends. I'll have the guards check them anyway. Where were your guards when you came in?"

"Well, they-they... They weren't here. I-I saw the servant, and I-I thought it was safe." I say, still shaken up a bit.

"They'll be dealt with, but in the mean-time, that English envoy needs to be detained and questioned." Francis starts to turn around.

I nod. "Do that..." Francis has already taken off. "...By all means."

That night, just during sunset, Mary, our ladies, and myself have gathered to await the news on the girl and Colin's recovery. We don't know if Colin has been found yet. We haven't heard whether he is dead or alive, and Lola is very nervous. I sent the five girls off to question servants and guards.

Francis joins us, and pulls me aside. "The English envoy has been questioned. He had an alibi for everything."

"I'm not surprised." I raise my eyebrows.

Francis looks me in the eye with seriousness. "I hope you know I take your position seriously and I want to help... As best I can. As I suspect my brother is already doing. I saw you talking. He's gone after Colin, hasn't he?"

"Yes. Are you angry?" I ask as I play with my diamond necklace.

Francis only nods when I said what Bash was doing. "No. No. You need more than a show of our support, but it's-it's near dark. He should be back by now. You must have given him some lead."

"He was following a trail from the South Keep. That's all I know." Francis turns away from me to leave, probably in search of Bash, but I have more to say. I grab his hand. "Thank you."

Francis gives me a smile, and leaves me. My ladies and Mary report back to me.

"We've talked to the last of the servants, and the guards." Aylee says.

Lola continues. "No one posted outside any of our doors or in that corridor saw someone leave you room with a body or a dying girl."

"And they would have." Kenna finishes.

I sigh. "They must have used the passageway."

In the passageways, I hold three glass marbles in one hand and a candle in the other. "Clarissa?"

I hear nothing but the echo of water droplets hitting the ground and my own voice. "We can play if you want." I lay my candle down and pull out the three marbles, which I put on the floor. "If you can hear me, come and find me."

I get up and walk back to my room, but I stop dead in my tracks when I hear a noise behind me. I turn around, and the marbles are at my feet. "Does this mean you'll speak to me?"

"I have a guessing game for you. I'm going to guess something, and if I guess it right, you roll the marble back to me. If I guess wrong, you keep it. It's yours." I pick up one of the marbles. "I think you know who's trying to hurt me and my sister."

I roll the marble, Clarissa returns it, and I ask another question. "Who is it? Is it the English? Is it Queen Catherine?" I correct myself. "No, I'm, I'm sorry, I'll ask one at a time."

Clarissa shoots two marbles at me, keeping the third, and wanting me to guess again. "Is it the English?"

When she doesn't answer I go off after her. "Clarissa? Clarissa?"

Clarissa is gone once I arrive, but she left behind a golden key and some crushed glass, which I pick up.

After taking the key Clarissa left me, I go off in search of the door it opens with a fake note, just in case I'm caught. But before I can test the key in the Queen's door, I am interrupted by a servant.

"Your Grace? Are you here to see Queen Catherine?" He asks.

Acting cool, I indicate to him that I'm dropping off the note. "A private thank you. She'll see it when she returns."

The guard bows and leaves. I bend down and pretend to push the note under the door, but while I'm down there, I finally try the key, and it doesn't work. I leave and try another door, and this time, the key fits. After turning the lock and opening the door, finding Simon in bed with the woman who was in my chambers earlier in the day.

I'm not surprised it's Simon. "Of course. It's you."

The girl pulls the covers up over her chest. "But you were poisoned." I say, looking to her.

"There you go, my dear." Simon tosses the girl a robe and she bolts out of the room. "Her carriage back to Orleans was delayed. My hope was to keep her out of sight."

I am outraged. "So you admit it... That you staged her poisoning to terrorize me." Simon doesn't say no. "Why would you do such a thing? To show me what you're capable of? You showed me that at the convent. England shows me that every time you attack our borders."

"You need to fear us here, at French Court, because your being here angers us very much." Simon says, tying his shirt.

I shake my head in anger. "You threaten me and my sister, but it is the English who are afraid. There are rumors that you Queen is ill... And my cousin Elizabeth is the next in line for the throne, but many say she's illegitimate... bastard born."

"And say the next rightful heir to the English throne is you. Or you sister." Simon continues my sentence.

"But what if we don't want it?" I say, which may or may not be true. "What if all we want is for England to leave Scotland in peace?"

"Show us you're not a threat." Simon says, as if it's obvious. "That you are not here to wed the next king of France for his armies."

I raise my voice. "Armies I need against you! Because England won't stop."

"We need to crush Scotland so we're certain it won't rise against us."

I realize that my pro-Elizabeth sentiment was futile. "You'll never leave Mary and I in peace."

"Someone has to make the first move. Someone has to instill trust. Leave France, abandon the alliance." Simon steps closer to me.

I wrinkle my brown. "And trust you?"

"You think you can trust the French? You have powerful enemies here, and you know it, or you'd be screaming right now for the guards. Where were yours, by the way, when we went into your room?" He gets even closer.

I close my eyes, realizing what he means. "She said yes to both." I say to myself, finally figuring out why Clarissa sent two marbles back. "You have Catherine's support in this."

"Wouldn't that make life for me, and the loss of yours, so much easier?" Simon says, and I finally leave the room.

Francis has come to me in my chambers, and tells me the news of Colin. I can't believe it. "If Colin is dead, then it's over. I have no proof against my enemy. I came here to marry you; a marriage that would protect me and my country. And it scares the English. They fear your country's power."

"They'll fear it when I'm King, I promise you." Francis says.

I look into his eyes. "And I would wait... For our marriage, for the chance of your country's support, if I had some faith that I could survive your mother."

"No..." Francis seems insulted at the suggestion that his mother is involved."

I interrupt him. "I can't prove it. I have no one who will speak openly, no evidence that you can hold in your hand. I have nothing but confirmation from an enemy...and someone else, a girl, who I believe more than anyone."

"My mother would harm you. She has no cause to. She knows that I won't wed you unless it's right for France."

I move my eyes around. "I can't make sense of it either... but she did it. She was behind it all, I am sure of it. She terrorized me... and it worked. If your conscience, your politics, won't allow you to marry me, then the English feel that they have a clean shot at me with the Queen of France as their weapon. Mary and I can't stay here. Even if our mother will understand because I can't bring home any armies- and I can't wed any kings- if I'm dead."

During my morning walk the next day, Francis comes outside to visit with me. I'm guessing it's probably to criticize me about assuming his mother is trying to terrorize me, which I believe is true.

"I believe you." Francis says, causing my head to whip towards him. "And I'm sorry for all that you've been through. I believe that your life is safe here. At least from my mother."

I wrinkle my brow. "How?"

"You'll just have to trust me, and I'll have to trust her love for me." Francis say, and my breath catches.

My eyes widen. "You told her?"

"I raised my suspicions, not yours." Francis tells me.

I sigh. "Even if putting your mother on notice was enough, I have more enemies than you can count."

"Isn't that why you came here...for an ally?"

"And you made it very clear you weren't one for me." I turn towards him more, so I can look into his blue eyes.

Francis looks into my eyes as well. "I was wrong."

"But your duty is to France."

"I'm not talking about our nations. I'm saying that I will be at your side against foes seen and unseen, as a friend." He assures me.

I can hardly contain my smile. "As a friend? Is that what we are now?"

"Well, it's a good place to start if there's to be any real chance between us." Francis smiles back at me.

I laugh a little. "Yes, it is a good place to start."

"Then don't give up, don't run. Stay." Francis extends his hand, and I take it, feeling sure enough that we can marry.


End file.
